Love on the Rocks With a Splash of Juvia
by corialanus
Summary: Cana and Gray occasionally get together for some no strings sex.  What's going to happen when Juvia finds out about this arangement?  Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm Corialanus and this is my fourth story for Fairy Tail. I will be continuing to update my other ones, but I've been obsessed with watching Fairy Tail these past couple months so I'm full of ideas for stories. This story is going to be a love triangle between Cana, Gray, and Juvia. I haven't decided how this story is going to end yet, so I'm not sure who Gray will wind up with. However my favorite pairing is Gray and Juvia, so it's more likely to go that way, but like I said it's not set in stone. My stories tend to be introspective and full of angst, and this one is going to follow the same trend. I hope you enjoy, and I love to hear your thoughts so please read and review. And oh yeah I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight in the main room of the Fairy Tail guild, and it was mostly deserted. Gray Fullbuster was one of the stragglers, and he was sitting at a table by himself trying to ignore the looks that Cana had been shooting him for the past hour. Over the years from time to time he and Cana had hooked up and had some no strings attached sex, which was perfect for both of them as they were mostly loners and neither wanted anything more. Gray did enjoy it, a lot, but they hadn't gotten together for several months, and in that time there was one significant change to his circumstances, and her name was Juvia.<p>

The last time he and Cana hooked up was right after Phantom Lord attacked the guild, and it was an incredible non-stop two day sexathon. Cana was easily one of the sexiest women in the guild, and when you got her alone and naked, she was even wilder then your most perverted fantasy could ever be. His mind was flooded with the memories of her riding him until his eyes rolled back in his head, and he could hear his penis pleading with him to get up and grab her and lock themselves away in his house until she had sapped every ounce of strength out of him. Every time before today when he had received those lustful looks from Cana he had given in easily and gone on to enjoy a wonderful night of crazy sex. Tonight however there was a voice battling the urges to give in to desire, and that voice was saying one name on a loop and that name was Juvia.

Unlike Cana with whom Gray had a very simple relationship, Juvia was a completely different story. Gray felt frustrated, confused, flattered, creeped out, and infatuated all at the same time whenever he thought about Juvia. Everyone in the guild knew that she was obsessed with him, and he was well aware of the fact that she stalked him, but she never made a move to try and pursue more between the two of them. Gray was part relieved by that and part disappointed.

Juvia had a beauty that was different from Cana. It was refined and flawless, and while it lacked the raw sexuality of the brunette, it made up for it with an elegance and purity that were unmatched by any woman he had ever seen. While he was very attracted to Cana, he was comfortable with his feelings towards her. When he slept with Cana the two of them could wake up the next morning satisfied with the fun they shared.

On the other hand Gray had no idea how he actually felt about Juvia. Actually, when he didn't lie to himself, he was pretty sure that he was super into her. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and on top of that she was strong and fiercely loyal, yet she had a shyness and modesty that he found to be unbelievably attractive. Ever since Ul died, Gray spent most of his time alone, and while he did on occasion team up with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, or Happy, he still felt most comfortable by himself. Having sex with Cana was simple and fun, because he could go back to being alone immediately afterwards. If something were to ever happen between him and Juvia he knew that she would want a lot more, and that he would acquiesce, because deep down he wanted a lot more with her too, and that scared him.

The problem he now faced was the battle raging inside of him, with the part that wanted to give into temptation and go home with Cana, and then there was the other part that would feel guilty about doing that because in a way he would be betraying Juvia.

Cana apparently was frustrated with being ignored because Gray saw her get up from her stool at the bar and start walking towards him. She sat down on the table in front of him and then said, "You know a girl doesn't like to be ignored Gray."

Gray decided to play dumb as he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about Cana I haven't been ignoring you."

Cana laughed and said, "Sure. Look Gray don't worry about it, your little blue fan girl is out of town on a mission, and the only person here to see us leave is Mira and she's been keeping our little secret for years now."

Gray noticed MiraJane was looking over at the pair of them with a disappointed look on her face as he lied, "I'm not worried about anything, and I could care less about if Juvia found out about our secret."

Cana leaned in close to him pushing the tiny halter top that squeezed her gigantic breasts in it right into his face as she whispered into his ear in a sultry voice, "Well then why are we sitting here talking when we could be in my bed fucking."

Gray's eyes were locked on the breasts that were right in front of his face and his mind remembered how even more incredible they looked and felt naked. She continued whispering into his ear, "Come on Ice boy, you know you want it. You know I won't tell anybody, you can go back to pining for that little rain girl tomorrow, but tonight just give in." She then slid off the table and landed right on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a gentle nibble on the ear and pleaded throatily, "Fuck me Gray." She wiggled on his lap which since he was only wearing his boxers did little to hide how excited he was.

Cana continued, "I can tell you want to Gray." As she grinded her ass on his growing erection. She continued, "It was so hot last time Gray. We fucked for two days straight, my pussy is just dripping thinking about it now. You can't deny me Gray, you can't deny yourself." She then leaned in and kissed him on the mouth hungrily.

The voices in Gray's head that were screaming this was wrong were getting drowned out with every passing second as he kissed Cana back ferociously. He leaned in and pushed her back into the table as they kissed like that for a few minutes. When their lips broke apart Cana said, "That's more like it, now let's take this show on the road."

The two of them stood up and made their way out of the guild house. Cana jumped on his back and slapped him on the ass and said, "Now hurry up, I've been waiting for a chance to get you in my bed again."

Gray carried her on his back as she kept kissing him as he started to hurry towards the Fairy Hills dormitory where Cana had her room. When they reached the gates outside Cana jumped down and pushed him up against them. She started to trail kisses up and down his chest as she said, "I can't wait Gray, Fuck me now. Right up here against this gate, I've always wanted to do it underneath the stars."

Gray spun her around and pushed her back against the iron fence outside Fairy Hills. His hand reached up and ripped open her halter top exposing her perfect tan breasts with tiny little pink nipples that looked so cute. He lowered his mouth down onto her chest and tasted her flesh for the first time in a long time, it was just as sweet as he remembered. Cana moaned, "Gray" as she reached her hands down and pulled his boxers down his legs enough so that she could grab a hold of his throbbing cock which she slowly started to stroke.

Gray said, "Fuck Cana, that's fantastic." As he moved his mouth up from her breast and captured her mouth in a kiss one more time. She kept stroking his cock as Gray reached down and started to unbuckle the belt of her Capri pants. He opened them up and slid his fingers inside her panties and felt her shudder as they entered her already very wet and very hot pussy.

Cana pleaded, "Come on Gray stop teasing me, take me already." Then she used her free hand to slide her pants and panties further down her legs as she also kissed him hard again. That's when he felt it. The first was a small drop on the top of his head. The second time was a larger drop that hit his shoulder, and two seconds later he felt a sudden downpour of rain erupt around him.

Gray thought to himself, that was strange it was a perfectly clear night just a minute ago, and right as he finished that thought it him, it wasn't natural rain, it was… and then he turned his head away from Cana's open lips and screamed, "Juvia, wait."

Just as he screamed that he saw a blur of blue run off down the path away from him and Cana. He heard Cana laugh and say, "Uh-oh"

Gray just screamed as loud as he could into the night sky, "FUCK!"

Cana pulled his head back and kissed him again quickly, but he pulled away she tugged one more time saying, "What's done is done Gray we might as well not let it ruin our night."

Gray just backed away from her and pulled his pants up as he ran off after the blue haired girl screaming, "Please Juvia wait, Juvia!"

Cana groaned in frustration as she watched Gray run off away from her after Juvia. She screamed, "Damn it Gray, I thought you said you didn't care, just forget about her." As she expected though her cries fell on deaf ears as Gray continued chasing after Juvia. Cana cursed as she fixed her clothes and turned away depressed and horny as she ran towards her apartment to escape the rain. She thought to herself "stupid fucking men" as she entered the building and made her way towards her apartment. Tonight would be a night where she'd have to break out her secret stash of the really hard stuff and drink herself even further into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it. This is going to be an ongoing story which I hope to update about twice a month. It will be about all three of the main characters Cana, Gray, and Juvia so some chapters will have as few as one of them or as many as all three. Like I said I'm not exactly sure of how this is going to end up, when I write fan fictions I usually think of an idea and then let the story grow from there in my mind over time. If you read my other stories I'm hoping to put up the next chapter of my Erza Natsu story by Sunday night. Anyway thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative so if you can please review. If not I'll keep writing anyway, I know I don't always review all the stuff I read. Thanks again, and Happy New Year!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Gray stomped his foot down in a gigantic puddle of water in frustration as the past hour he had spent running around the woods outside Magnolia looking for Juvia proved to be fruitless. The blue haired beauty had completely vanished, but he could tell her mood had not improved in the slightest as the rain still poured around him. He silently cursed to himself for being weak and giving in to his more base urges, and letting himself get drawn in by Cana's advances.

The whole situation he found himself in was endlessly frustrating. Juvia and he had not even kissed yet, let alone become a couple, but he still felt awful and incredibly guilty for having hooked up with Cana. There was a part of his brain that was still trying to argue that he did nothing wrong, but that was a losing argument, because if that were true why was he standing here getting soaked by what essentially were the tears of his not(but should be) girlfriend. One positive he could see was that in a way this night was good for him. It made him finally face a reality that he had been ignoring for too long now. He has to man up (in the words of Elfman) and confront Juvia about what was going on between them. He just hoped that his weakness tonight had not blown his chances.

Gray just really wished that he had been able to find Juvia tonight. He wanted her to be sure that nothing more went on between Cana and himself, and he wanted to let her know that the reason he called it off was her. He was also very concerned because she lived in Fairy Hills, and she ran away from there upset. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to her out here in the night because he was an asshole who couldn't keep it in his pants. He knew that Juvia could take care of herself, she was a Fairy Tail wizard after all, but still he had no idea where she went too and she was obviously upset and vulnerable, so something could happen to her.

He finally decided to just go and wait outside of Fairy Hills. He hoped that she would eventually return at some point tonight and if he just sat outside at the gate then he could both make sure that she was fine, and also explain about how much of a jerk he was and apologize until she couldn't help but to forgive him. He turned around and walked back up the road towards Fairy Hills. He had no problem sitting out in the rain all night, he just hoped that the first girl he ran into was Juvia because he didn't really want to deal with Cana at this point, and even worse than running into Cana would be if Erza caught him stalking outside. He didn't want to answer the questions she would definitely ask, and then he didn't want to take the punishment she would dish out when she found out about his sleazy actions tonight. After walking for a few minutes he made his way outside the building and he squatted down and leaned against the gate, man this was going to be boring he thought to himself, I hope Juvia shows up soon.

* * *

><p>Lisanna heard a gentle tap on her window that woke her up out of the pleasant dream she had been in the middle of. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was one forty seven in the morning. She heard the tap again, and a little shiver of excitement went up through her body. Her only guess as to who this could be was Natsu. Earlier today the two of them had been on a sort of date, their first since she had returned from Edolas. After which the two of them had shared a kiss, which was shy at first but quickly turned into quite the hot little make-out session that she had longed for in all of those years away from him.<p>

She felt her body heat up immensely as she got up out of bed and made her way over to the window. She was only in a tank top and little boy shorts, it kind of excited her that Natsu was going to see her in her PJ's. She also felt a bubbling of nervous energy in her stomach. She was surprised by how bold he was being by coming over at this hour, and she was anxious about what this meant. Did he want to come in and continue from where they left off? If she let him in and they got on her bed and started to go at it like they had earlier by the pond at his house, where would it stop? Natsu seemed a little overwhelmed with everything that happened and she was worried that she may have pushed him a little too far when they were together earlier, but perhaps she was wrong.

Natsu was a fire dragonslayer, and maybe Lisanna had awoken some truly powerful flames of desire within him. She was still very inexperienced with men, making out with Natsu today was her first real encounter, and the thought of him being so overwhelmed with passion that he had to see her again terrified her, but it terrified her in the most exciting way imaginable. Every inch of her body was tingling as she made it to the window, and her hand nervously reached out shaking with anticipation. The thought of her opening the window and having Natsu come crashing through and sweeping her up in his arms as he threw her forcibly on her bed flashed through her mind, and she had to admit to herself there was nothing in the world she wanted more than that at this moment.

Lisanna's hand finally pulled aside the drapes as a third tap came and then her eyes locked on Juvia. It took her brain a second to register who it was, and she felt like a balloon that had just been popped as all the sexual tension that had been coursing through her for the past twenty seconds dissipated into the air. She shook her head, and suddenly started to worry, it must be something important if her friend Juvia was here at this time of night. She noticed that there were tears in her friends eyes, and a massive rain storm outside so Lisanna opened up the window and asked, "Juvia what is it? Are you Ok?"

Juvia tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes as she said, "Nothing more than the usual fact that Juvia is just an ugly sad gloomy rain woman whom no man could ever want."

Lisanna sighed a little and said, "C'mon Juvia you know you're not ugly or any of those things."

Back on Edolas Juvia had been one of Lisanna's closest friends, so when she came back she decided to strike up the same friendship with the Juvia here. She thought that it was funny how different they were, but despite their differences in the short time around Earthland Juvia she had really grown to like the girl a lot. She was used to Juvia pining away for Gray, and she listened all the time as Juvia complained about how upset she was they weren't together yet.

Lisanna did know however that something serious must have happened for Juvia to be so upset she had to come here so late. Juvia said, "Juvia is very sorry for waking you up Lisanna."

Lisanna said, "Don't worry about it, I told you I'm gonna be your best friend so I'll be here whenever you need me anytime day or night."

Juvia said, "Thank you for that, Juvia is very happy to have a friend as nice as you. Can Juvia sleep here tonight? Juvia just can't go home tonight, it is too horrible to even think about what is happening now."

Lisanna was very curious what Juvia was talking about, but decided not to pry as she figured the melodramatic blue haired girl would let it out anyway without much prodding. Lisanna answered and said, "Of course Juvia, my bed's big you can just sleep on it with me."

Juvia answered, "No that's quite alright, and the floor is just fine for someone as disgusting and unattractive as Juvia."

Lisanna said, "Come on Juvia, If you're going to insist on sleeping on the floor than I'll be right there next to you." Lisanna pulled her pillows and blankets off of her bed and threw them on the ground.

Juvia looked down at the ground and then at Lisanna and said, "Juvia is just the worst friend, Juvia will leave right now, Juvia doesn't want to be a useless bother to anyone." As she said that the tears started to fall hard again as she turned and sprinted back towards the open window.

Lisanna cut her off and stood in front of the window preventing her from escaping. She could see that Juvia was way more distraught than just her usual melancholic self, and she pulled the blue haired girl into a hug and then led her over to the bed where she sat Juvia down next to her.

Juvia lowered her head onto Lisanna's shoulder and cried for a couple minutes as she continued to let her friend hold her. The minutes past with nothing but the sounds of sniffling, but eventually Juvia calmed down and pulled back out of Lisanna's embrace. She said, "It's late, Juvia should let you go to bed."

Lisanna stood up and grabbed the pillows and blankets she threw on the floor earlier and put them back on the bed as she said, "That's fine Juvia, but you are absolutely staying here and sleeping on the bed with me. You're too upset to go anywhere else, I'll physically hold you down if I need to."

Juvia gave a small laugh and said, "Juvia's body is made of water so there is no way you could hold Juvia down, but Juvia is too tired to argue or fight so sleep is fine."

Juvia lay back into the bed and put her head on a pillow. Lisanna looked at her and noticed she was still in her usual blue outfit to sleep, but just shrugged her shoulders and pulled the blankets up over them. A few minutes of silenced past, but curiosity was just eating away at Lisanna. There was no way she could fall asleep without finding out what happened so she asked, "Juvia are you still awake?"

Juvia answered with a simple, "Yes"

Lisanna continued, "Look you don't really need to tell me if you don't want, but like I said we're going to be best friends, so a girl should really let her best girl friend know everything that's going on, and I'm really worried about you, but like I said you don't need to tell me, but please just let me know what was so horrible that you had to come here?"

Lisanna waited in anticipation for an answer and then heard Juvia say, "Nothing. Juvia just found out that the love of Juvia's life thinks she is disgusting and ugly and less attractive than a large breasted booze-hound slut."

Lisanna was not surprised to hear that this was about Gray, but the rest of Juvia's answer made her curious as to what actually happened. She didn't believe for one second that Gray found Juvia unattractive, everyone in the guild thought how funny it was that he had been fighting against the current to get with her, the whole guild knew it was inevitable. She doubted Gray actually said anything to Juvia, but the second part of her answer was the most curious. Mostly when Juvia whined about another woman around Gray it was Lucy. Lisanna didn't mind bashing Lucy with Juvia, because she too felt less than thrilled about the blonde's relationship with Natsu. However large breasted booze-hound slut was not an insult that sounded like it described Lucy, it sounded a lot more like Cana.

Lisanna decided to pry a little further, "What did Gray say to you?"

Juvia started to sob again as she answered, "Juvia didn't speak with Gray-sama, but his tongue was too busy to talk anyway." The tears came out more aggressively now. Lisanna put her arm around Juvia and pulled her into another hug.

Lisanna thought to herself, so that's it, Juvia caught Gray making out with someone who was most likely Cana. Man what a jerk. Gray had better get his ass in gear he can't be screwing around with Juvia like that. She'd have to give him a stern talking to in the morning, and also get Natsu to kick his ass. Lisanna whispered in Juvia's ear, "I'm sorry Juvia, I'll leave you alone, just go to sleep, goodnight." She then squeezed her tighter with the hug and rolled over onto her back trying to get back to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Aside from the main story of Cana, Gray, and Juvia there will be a little Lisanna and Natsu action as a side pairing in this story. Lisanna especially will be a major character as she's Juvia's best friend. The next chapter should have some Cana for sure, and I still haven't decided on which girl I want Gray to run into outside Fairy Hills. I hope to update again sometime in the first few days of February. Thanks for reading my story and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Oh Gray-sama, yes! Right there Gray-sama." Juvia panted as Gray's mouth playfully bit at the delicate flesh of her neck. He felt her body tremble at the contact of his hand which he had reached up under her shirt. He cupped her breast and smiled as he noticed how it fit just perfectly in his hand, as if it were made only for him._

_Juvia moaned, "Gray-sama how long Juvia has waited for this, Juvia always imagined, but this is beyond anything Juvia ever dreamed."_

_Gray grabbed Juvia by her ass, and smiled as he heard her yelp in excitement, and then propped her up on the bar of the guild and leaned into her kissing her full and hard on the lips as she parted her legs welcoming him inside. Gray said, "Oh Juvia you are so beautiful, I don't know why it's taken me so long to wake up."_

_Gray felt a jolt as Juvia's fingers touched the small of his back and slowly progress down until they snuck under the waistband of his boxers. He felt a rush as her fingers squeezed his ass and then pushed him forward so the front of his boxers were right against her sky blue panties that were exposed as her legs were wide open. He kissed her again and heard her moan in ecstasy as he squeezed the breast he was cupping harder. He then felt as her open legs closed around his waist and pulled him even further inside her embrace as she managed to tear her mouth away from his and said, "Gray-sama Juvia will never let you go again."_

_She then reached around to the front of his boxers and probed her hand inside and grabbed his fully engorged cock and began to wantonly tease and stroke it. Juvia leaned her head forward and begged directly into Gray's ear, "Gray-sama, Juvia has waited so long, Juvia needs you inside of her now." _

_She pulled his erection all the way out of the front of his boxers and continued to beg into his ear with a pleading whisper, "Make Juvia yours forever Gray. Juvia will be your rain woman for as long as you want, in any way you want, as often as you want. Juvia will be your own personal toy." _

_His body trembled in pleasure as she continued to tug slowly on his cock. She pecked him lightly on the ear and then trailed kisses down his face until she found his mouth and hungrily kissed him. Gray reached inside of her skirt and used one finger to push her panties to the side exposing the heat and wetness of her pussy. His other finger rubbed the outside of her labia, and her ass shook in anticipation as she pulled her mouth off of Gray's. She moaned again and breathing hard said, "Juvia can take this no longer Gray-sama, Juvia wants you so much, she needs you, Oh Gray-sama, Gray-sama."_

_Gray felt like the greatest man in the world as Juvia's hand guided his cock into her, he looked down at her beautiful pussy and felt the heat of her envelop him slowly as he pushed in. He looked up with pure bliss in his eyes as he felt her pussy squeezing so tightly at his manhood as he said, "Oh Juvia I love you, I will make you mine and only mine forever."_

_When Gray's eyes reached her face he was shocked to see that it was no longer Juvia with whom he was entangled it was Cana who had a gigantic smile on her face as she laughed and said, "Haha, Gray it really is funny that you think your precious Juvia would ever let you do this to her now. She'll never let you touch her again; I'm all you'll ever have." Cana then rocked her hips aggressively as her hands grabbed his ass and pulled Gray deeper into her. Suddenly he felt something like a sword poke him in the chest and…._

Gray's eye's opened and he looked down as a sword actually was poking him directly in the chest. He was still a little confused as to where he was and then he looked upto meet the incredibly furious gaze of Erza. He said quietly in his head, "Oh shit" as his memories from last night flowed back into his brain.

Erza shouted, "What the hell are you doing lurking around outside a girl's dormitory in your boxer's sporting that thing." As her sword moved from his chest and then pointed directly at the erection that was tenting up from his boxers.

Erza continued to shout, "This is by far the most inappropriate, in a far too long list of inappropriate behavior. Well answer me Gray what the hell are you doing here?"

Gray stood up and grabbed his pants and shirt from next to him. He rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "Oh I was just waiting to talk to someone and I guess I fell asleep."

Erza asked, "So why were you naked?"

Gray shrugged and then answered, "Why am I ever naked?"

Erza seemed to consider that response for a few seconds and then continued with the questions as she once again indicated the bulge in his boxers, "That still doesn't explain that disgraceful display."

Gray looked down and thought about what he was going to say to explain that. He came up with a spur of the moment plan that he hoped would not backfire as he answered, "Well actually it's kind of embarrassing Erza, but I was having a dream about you in your Flame Empress Armor."

Erza's face suddenly turned red as she mouthed the words, "About me."

Gray said as he started to put his pants back on, "I'm sorry Erza; I'll get the hell out of here."

Erza just nodded still looking very flustered and said, "Ok, but don't let me catch you like this again."

Gray answered, "Of course not."

Gray then ran off back towards his house, glad that his plan to unsettle Erza by telling her he was dreaming about her actually worked. He knew that for all of her toughness and bravado she was still a very modest girl, and her thinking that she brought about that sort of reaction from him would make sure that she would never mention this incident again.

Gray thought about the dream that he had been pulled out of by Erza. He wondered if being with Juvia would actually be like that, because that was by far the hottest dream he had ever experienced. That made him even angrier that he didn't see Juvia while spending the night sitting outside Fairy Hills. Had she passed by him when he was asleep? Did she not come home all night? He was still very worried that something happened to her. It would kill him if he she got hurt because of him. Whatever he did today he had to make sure that he found her and told her that he screwed up and that he'd do anything to make it up to her. But first he had to get home and take a cold shower to wash away the grime from yesterday and settle down his libido.

* * *

><p>Cana opened her eyes as she felt the heat of the early morning sun's rays blast her face. She felt a pounding in her head that was much stronger than her usual early morning hangover. She realized that she was on the floor and saw the completely empty bottle of vodka that she apparently killed last night lying next to her. She sat up and looked at the deck of tarot cards that she had been "divining" with last night. She laughed as she saw The Hermit card sitting face up on the pile that was sitting there.<p>

Cana couldn't remember any of the cards she drew for herself last night, but did appreciate how fitting The Hermit card was to her present situation, waking up in a pile of your own sweat alone on the floor. As much as Cana wanted to say that she didn't actually care about Gray, she couldn't deny that it didn't do much for a girl's confidence when a man managed to pull away from you calling another girl's name when you were holding his cock in your hand.

Not to mention the needs she felt. She had a brief little fling with one of the normal guys in town, but when he broke it off she needed to find a new outlet for her desires. She was so happy when Gray was sitting there alone in the guild last night. It had been a while since they hooked up, but she remembered how fucking good Gray was. That man knew how to use every inch of his body to make a girl feel nice. His touch had a chill that was unlike any other man's and it made your entire body shiver in excitement.

It really pissed her off that Gray had become so enthralled by the charms of that blue haired bitch. Gray was the only man in Fairy Tail that she ever could hook up with. The whole thing with Macao was awkward, and while Natsu had a hot little body, he was too much of a flame brain to even make it worth the effort. Not to mention that she refused to put herself in the same category as Lucy or Lisanna as girls that fawned over that pink haired idiot. Really Gray was the only man that got Cana hot in any sort of way.

That is why Cana had avoided ever approaching Gray when Juvia was lurking near him. She feared that he would reject her, because he didn't want to upset the water mage. She just didn't want to face the reality that she had lost any of the power she held over him. Last night was the perfect opportunity, or so she thought.

Juvia was gone and though it took a little more convincing than usual she got Gray to come back home with her. She could tell that he wanted her, his kiss, his touch, his cock; they all were the same as usual. It wasn't until that frigid little bitch showed up again and started to make her tears fall from the sky that Gray decided Cana wasn't good enough for him. What kind of freak could make the whole damn sky cry? What the hell did he see in her anyway?

Cana was fairly certain that if you polled a group of men most of them would say that she was hotter than Juvia. She also was much more interesting than Juvia, she just couldn't believe that Gray found all that shyness and blushing and stalking attractive. However, denying it didn't really do her any good, because if all of that were true, then last night she would have passed out with an exhausted Gray on top of her, instead of an empty bottle of booze in her hand.

She made her way to the shower; she had to clean herself up. Despite her foul mood she still needed to pay the bills, and today she had her monthly gig as the tarot card reader at the festival held the third Saturday of every month in South Gate Park. After she was done with that she could get a late night drink at the guild and see if Gray had managed to find his rain princess and make up with her. The thought of that actually happening made her want to puke. Much to her chagrin Cana desperately hoped that he had found Juvia, but she completely shot him down so that Gray would come crawling back to Cana. A smile crossed her lips at the thought of him on his knees begging for another chance, which Cana would undoubtedly grant him, but not until he groveled for a long time. She then shook her head at that thought and said to herself, "Dammit Cana you really are pathetic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the third chapter in this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I cut it a little shorter than I originally planned because I was going to have a Juvia and Lisanna part in here too, but I ran out of time to write for the day right as I was finishing the Cana part so I decided to move the Juvia part into the next chapter. That way I could post this. As it is I still pretty much know what I want to write in the next chapter here already so I will probably update again much quicker than usual, I'm hoping on Thursday night. I'm starting to feel a little bad for everyone in this story, but especially Cana. She seems to be the only character in Fairy Tail who is actively depressed, and it doesn't seem like things are going her way so far in this story. Plus it seems like she doesn't have many friends, though I'm considering giving her Lucy as a buddy in this story as a counter for Juvia who has Lisanna. In regards to Cana's hotness poll I'd say that I have to cast my vote in Juvia's column. Anyway, thanks for reading and as I always say I'd love to hear your thoughts whether positive or negative so any reviews, be they short or long are greatly appreciated by me. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Juvia's eyes opened as the morning sun's rays poked through the window and landed on her face. She felt the unusual sensation of someone's arm draped over her chest as she turned her head to look at Lisanna's sleeping form which was snuggled up against Juvia. The white haired girl had a content smile on her face, as if she were in the middle of a very pleasant dream. She saw her lips move and heard a small moan that sounded a lot like the name Natsu escape from them. Juvia blushed a little in embaressment as she felt Lisanna lightly squeeze her breast. She then laughed lightly as she thought to herself that one of the reasons it was so easy to be good friends with Lisanna was that she clearly had eyes only for Natsu and had no interest in Juvia's Gray-sama.

Thinking of Gray immediately flooded Juvia's brain with the painful memories of what happened last night. She was just returning home from her latest mission and as she approached Fairy Hills ready to go to bed she saw Gray even more naked than usual with his hands all over Cana. It devastated Juvia. She knew that she and Gray weren't a couple, but Juvia thought that over these past months since she joined Fairy Tail that she and Gray were getting closer, and that any day now he was going to make his move on her.

Juvia had been keeping her eye on Lucy and Erza, as she saw those two as her main love rivals. Lucy because she clearly was infatuated with Gray, and Erza because Juvia knew Gray was very close to the red haired knight, and Erza was the most perfect woman Juvia ever met. It would not surprise Juvia if any man fell for Erza. Cana was hardly even on her radar, so to say that she was shocked that he'd be doing that with her was an understatement. Juvia had calmed her doubts about Gray being attracted to her by telling herself that he just seemed to be focused on training and work. Juvia kept repeating in her own mind the idea that it wasn't that Gray was uninterested in her, he was not interested in any woman. She consoled herself with these thoughts, telling herself that when he did choose to get with a woman he would pick her.

Watching Gray locked in a passionate embrace with the brunette opened Juvia's eyes to the harsh likelihood that Gray wasn't attracted to her at all. Everyone knew about Juvia's obsession with Gray, so if he wanted her he could have made his move at any point and Juvia would have happily accepted his advances. Cana the girl whom he did finally make a move on could not be any more different than Juvia. They looked entirely different, they had completely opposite personalities, Juvia was shy and reserved, whilst Cana put herself out there and cared not what anyone else thought. Juvia was very disheartened, because if Cana was the sort of woman that Gray wanted, she really had no chance of ever getting with him.

Juvia felt Lisanna's arm move and then a little bit of noise from the white haired girl as it appeared her friend had finally woken up. Lisanna opened her eyes and saw Juvia's head turn towards her and Lisanna said, "Morning. How long have you been up? You could have woken me."

Juvia answered, "Oh no, it is not a problem, Juvia just woke up herself."

Lisanna swung her legs out of bed and said, "Well let's head out and get breakfast, Elfman always cooks chocolate chip pancakes on Saturdays."

Juvia said, "Juvia doesn't want to impose, you've done too much already, Juvia is very grateful."

Lisanna said, "C'mon Juvia, I told you already, we're best friends, it is not an imposition, I want you to be here."

Juvia got up out of bed with a grateful nod and followed Lisanna as she left the room and headed towards the dining room of the Strauss home. MiraJane was standing there behind the table with her usual smile on her face. Lisanna said, "Good morning Mira-nee, Juvia slept over last night so tell Elfman to make some extras."

MiraJane waved and said, "Oh hello and good morning Juvia, I didn't see you come over last night you must've gotten here late?"

Just as MiraJane was saying that she remembered Gray and Cana leaving the bar together. She couldn't help but suspect that Juvia's late night visit might have something to do with that. Elfman came out of the kitchen with an apron on and said, "Good morning Juvia. There is nothing more manly than cooking for unexpected guests."

Elfman grabbed some plates and Lisanna sat down at the table and motioned with her hand for Juvia to sit next to her. MiraJane poured a glass of orange juice and put it in front of Lisanna and then asked, "Would you like some juice Juvia?"

Juvia nodded and said, "Thank you MiraJane, Juvia would very much like some juice."

MiraJane poured the juice and then asked, "So what are you girls up to today?"

Lisanna answered, "Well I had a job planned up for later tonight, but I think that I was going to give it to Juvia instead."

Juvia asked, "What, why would you do that, Juvia doesn't want to take your job away from you, at the very least we can do it together."

Lisanna giggled and said, "Oh no don't worry about it Juvia, this job is much better suited for you."

Juvia looked curious and asked, "Why is Juvia more well-suited for the job?"

MiraJane laughed and said, "Well the only reason Lisanna took the job in the first place was to make Natsu jealous, and when that didn't work.."

Lisanna cut in, "Shut it Mira, that's not the reason I took it."

MiraJane kept laughing as she responded, "Sure it isn't."

Juvia tried to think of a mission that Natsu would be jealous of, and figured that it must be either incredibly dangerous, or a great opportunity to wreck stuff, and actually was most likely a combination of those two things. Juvia couldn't help but be curious as she asked, "What kind of a job is it that would make Natsu jealous of having?"

MiraJane continued to smile as Lisanna's face turned red, "Oh it's not a mission Natsu would want. It's a mission to escort the handsome young son of a duke to a dinner party. She took it and told Natsu about it, hoping that he would get possessive and jealous about her going out with another guy, but he just shrugged his shoulders and said have a good time."

The annoyed look on Lisanna's face continued to grow as she retorted, "I keep telling you sis I didn't take it for that reason, I could care less what Natsu thought about it."

MiraJane just nodded and said, "Sure," as she clearly still did not believe her sister.

Juvia said, "Oh Juvia most certainly could not take that kind of a mission. Juvia is much too shy to be out at a dinner party with strangers, and Juvia is sure that this Duke would be very disappointed if beautiful Lisanna agreed to accompany him and ugly old Juvia showed up instead."

Lisanna sighed and said, "I told you to stop saying stuff like that about yourself Juvia. You're every bit as pretty as me or any other girl in Fairy Tail. Didn't you finish ahead of Mira-nee in the last Miss Fairy Tail contest?"

MiraJane nodded happily and said, "That's right Juvia, any man would be lucky to be out on a date with you."

Lisanna added, "Yea just because Gray's a jerk doesn't mean you should look down on yourself."

Juvia winced a little at Lisanna's statement and answered back, "Gray-sama is not a jerk. He owes Juvia nothing, it's not his fault that Juvia is not pretty enough for him. Juvia will just have to work harder to make sure that Gray-sama will look past her flaws and.."

Lisanna cut in, "Gray making out with Cana is not your fault Juvia. You've made it too easy on that jerk, you've got to show him that you're not going to wait around for him forever. That is why you are going on this date with the Duke's son, and I won't take no for an answer."

Juvia answered, "It won't matter, Gray-sama doesn't think of Juvia like that. He won't care."

Mira answered, "I don't agree Juvia. I think Lisanna is right, Gray is slow to change like a glacier. Giving him some competition might be the only way to get him to move."

Juvia said, "But Juvia saw him with Cana."

MiraJane said, "I know Juvia, but don't worry the only reason he got with her was because she wouldn't let him say no. If you were a little more forceful I'm sure you could make Gray do whatever you want."

Juvia blushed bright red at those words as her mind flashed an image of a naked Gray waiting for her instructions. Juvia shook her head determined to prove the Strauss sisters wrong as she countered saying, "But if Gray is attracted to Cana, there is no way he could like Juvia."

MiraJane and Lisanna exchanged a look and then MiraJane said, "Don't worry about that Juvia, Gray is still a man. Men can like many different kind of woman."

Lisanna chimed in, "Yea plus I've seen him checking you out plenty of times in the guild, I just never tell you because I didn't want you to pass out."

MiraJane nodded her head enthusiastically and said, "Yup, me too. He's always sneaking glances at you. You really should take this mission, it's a fun night out, and I guarantee that if Gray finds out you are out with another man he's gonna freak out. I wouldn't be surprised if he burst into that party and carried you off on his shoulder."

Juvia blushed again imagining Gray being so upset that she was out with another man that he had to take her away. Lisanna said, "So it's decided you are taking this mission whether you want to or not."

MiraJane nodded and said, "That's right Juvia, you are in my house and what I say goes so you are escorting the Duke's son."

Juvia started to open her mouth to protest but MiraJane just gave her an evil smile that told her not to question her so Juvia bowed her head defeated and said, "Very well, Juvia cannot refuse such considerate hosts so Juvia will take this mission."

Lisanna cheered and said, "All right, that means we can go shopping for a new outfit, and then we can stop by the guild and spread the word about your date. Gray's gonna go sooo crazy with jealousy."

Elfman came to the table with a gigantic plate filled with pancakes and said, "All right girls our manly breakfast is done."

Juvia then asked the one question that was still bothering her about this mission, "So if it's just a date for a dinner party why does the Duke's son want a wizard to escort him?"

MiraJane answered sweetly, "Oh it's because he thinks someone's trying to kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but it was sort of like the second half of last chapter, the next one should be longer. I hope you liked the mini-cliffhanger at the end there, I can just so perfectly picture in my mind MiraJane saying that with her usual bright smile. Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys and girls have been giving this story, I really appreciate it. I'm going to try and work on my other stories before I write the next chapter for this one, but I do plan on updating this story in the not too distant future. (Like maybe late teens of February) Like always I'd love to hear your thoughts and thanks again for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

** AN: Sorry for my long absence from writing, but I go through cycles of interest, and the past half year or so anime and fan fiction writing were in a down cycle. But now I'm back and I plan on continuing my stories that are unfinished. I'm not going to promise any specific time table for the next update, but I plan on writing regularly at least through November. Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

Cana checked her appearance in the mirror quickly before she headed to the door. She nodded in approval and then sighed in annoyance as she remembered Gray's rejection of her last night. She grabbed her bag and then made her way out the door. She was glad to see no one appeared to be around, as talking to any of her guild mates right now was not high on her to do list. She also dreaded running into Juvia, and perhaps even Gray if he managed to track Juvia down last night and have a "happy reunion".

Cana shuddered in combination of jealousy and disgust at the thought of the two of them together. She walked down the stairs of Fairy Hills and made her way out the door and through the gate towards South Gate Park heading there to perform her monthly gig as a fortune teller at the festival they held there once a month. Walking through the streets she smiled a little as she noticed a few of the local men heads turn as she passed them by. She was used to this reaction, but this small boost to her self confidence did little to patch up the hole Gray had punched in it last night.

Cana eventually reached the park and found her little spot that she always set up. She pulled her magic tent out of her bag and threw the little piece of cloth onto the ground, which once it hit dirt expanded into a very large tent that had a sign attached to the front reading "Cana Alberona: Fairy Tail's Most Accurate and Beautiful Fortune Teller" She sat at the chair located behind the table that also appeared along with the tent. She took all of her different divining tools out of her bag and spread them out on the table. She sighed to herself; she hoped that today would be a lucrative day of fortune telling. Some of these festivals she made a killing, while others she sat and did nothing for the majority of the time.

Cana grabbed the last and most important thing out of her bag, the three massive bottles of wine she brought to help her pass the time. She poured some wine from the first bottle into her glass and took a swig. She then lit the fire under her tea pot and put the special tea into the pot. Usually Cana used her cards to read the future but recently she had been studying Tasseography, the art of reading tea leaves to predict the future, so she decided that today she would try to use that method to satisfy her clients.

The first hour or so went smoothly as two of her regular customers came by and were quite impressed with her skills. Right as she finished the first bottle of wine and finished opening the second she looked up as she poured and saw a very finely dressed incredibly handsome young man sitting at her table. He smiled as her eyes met his and said, "Well the 2nd part of your sign about your beauty was most certainly true, so I will trust the first part about your accuracy as well."

Cana gave a flirtatious smile and answered, "Well thank you, I'm sure you will be disappointed by neither."

He nodded and then said, " My name is Castor Felorious, and I am attending a very important and perhaps very dangerous dinner tonight, I was curious to see if you could give me a clue as to how it will turn out." He placed 50,000 jewels on the table and then continued, "I'd appreciate you hold nothing back and let me know even if something quite bleak is in the cards for me."

Cana scooped up the money and said, "I play no games I speak only what I see to be true." She then pulled out a tray of seven very plain white cups and asked him to pick one. He looked at them and then grabbed the one in the middle and turned it over.

Cana grabbed the teapot and filled his glass about 3 quarters of the way. She then asked, "Twirl the cup a few times and then finish the tea and then hand it back to me please."

Castor took the cup in his hands and as instructed twirled the cup a few times before quickly draining the cup of its contents. He twirled the cup once again eyeing it checking to make sure the liquid was gone and then satisfied handed the cup back to Cana.

Cana observed the shapes and patterns left by the leaves at the bottom and sides of the cups, making mental notes about them and spent a minute or two pondering what it all meant. Castor stared at her quite interested in both her process of divining the future, and the ample amount of cleavage she always showed.

Cana finally spoke up and said, "Well it is quite interesting, it seems like you will have a very eventful night." She pointed to a clump of leaves on the side of the cup and said, "This right here tells me that you will meet a very beautiful women who has great potential to make you happy not only tonight, but perhaps even for the rest of your life."

Castor smiled and said, "Maybe that part has already come true."

Cana flinched very mildly realizing that he was speaking about her, but chose to ignore his somewhat cheesy/ flattering line as she continued pointing to the bottom of the cup, "This here says that while the beginning of the night will be quite uneventful and perhaps even enjoyable, by the end of it you will be confronted by a cold and dangerous man and that last blob there says that the fates have yet to determine how this will play out. Basically you are lucky enough to still hold your own destiny in your hands, so be careful how you proceed."

Castor laughed and smiled and said, "Hmm that is very ambiguous, but I suppose I should be happy that I'm not destined to die at least."

Cana spoke on in a serious tone, "Don't make light of the situation, very rarely does Fate hand you this opporutunity. This is the first time in all my years divining that I have seen such a fortune, be careful what you do tonight it could change or even end the rest of your life."

Castor once again laughed and smiled, "Well thank you, this was the first time I ever had my fortune told and I can certainly say it was the best 50,000 jewel I have ever spent. I will do my best to heed your advice."

He stood up from the table and took Cana's hand and gave it a gentle kiss as he said, "Thanks again Cana Alberona, if I manage to survive fate tonight I will make sure that this is not the last time we meet."

Cana watched as Castor walked off into the distance, and then stared back down into his cup again shaking her head at the unusual leaves she saw there. She then shrugged her shoulders, downed a large glass of wine and thought to herself, "Next time I'll go back to the cards, I think I suck at reading leaves."

* * *

><p>MiraJane smiled happily as she put two drinks in front of her sister and Juvia. Lisanna grinned brightly as she said, "Thanks sis! You should see the dress Juvia and I picked out, her date is going to fall for her the second he sees her."<p>

Juvia looked down shyly and said, "Juvia is glad that you helped me Lisanna but Juvia is still sure that he would much rather go with Lisanna."

Lisanna let out an exasperated sigh and said, "That's not going to happen Juvia, the dress you bought is only perfect for you."

MiraJane nodded and said, "Just go and have fun Juvia, I promise that if you go and just enjoy yourself by the end of the night Gray will be so torn up with jealousy you'll have him eating out of the palm of your hand by tomorrow."

Lisanna chimed in, "Not to mention Duke Felorius's son is supposed to be incredibly handsome and ridiculously loaded so you might end up with a guy a lot better than Gray."

Juvia just laughed and blushed as she said, "I think I like MiraJane's outcome a little more."

The three girls let out a loud giggle in unison. Lisanna drank the last of her drink and then grabbed Juvia by the arm and pulled her up saying, "C'mon Juvia it's time to get you looking hot for your date tonight."

Juvia's blushed again as she allowed herself to be pulled along by her friend. MiraJane called out after them with devious smile plastered on her face, "Don't worry Juvia just go and have fun, I'll take care of Gray."

MiraJane then waved over Levy from where she was sitting reading at another table in the guild. Levy eventually noticed and walked up to the bar and sat in front of MiraJane and asked, "Hey Mira what's up?"

MiraJane said "I'm trying to speed things up with Gray and Juvia, and I have a plan, so when Gray shows up in the guild come over and ask me about Juvia and then just play along."

Levy laughed and said, "You're scary Mira, especially when you're in matchmaker mode."

MiraJane gave another wicked smile and replied, "Just play along or my next plan is going to involve a certain dark haired and grumpy dragonslayer."

Levy swallowed nervously and then nodded energetically, "Of course MiraJane, I think it's time Juvia and Gray got together too."

Levy got up and grabbed her book off the table she was previously seated at and moved back to her seat at the bar.

* * *

><p>Gray kicked a stone in frustration as he approached the door to the guild. After his shower he spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon looking for any sign of Juvia. Unfortunately all of his efforts proved to be fruitless, and finally he broke down and decided to see if he could either find her at the guild or at least her some news about her. He knew that Juvia was a strong and competent wizard, but he still was very worried about her nonetheless.<p>

He opened the door and then scanned the room. He was disappointed to not see the blue haired woman, and the only person in the room who lived in Fairy Hills was Levy and she was busy talking to MiraJane at the bar. Gray did not relish asking Levy about Juvia in front of Mira who was the biggest gossip in the guild. Deciding that Juvia's health and safety were more important than his pride he decided to bite the bullet and ask Levy anyway.

Gray walked towards the two girls at the bar and stopped in his tracks as he heard Levy ask, "So what did you say happened to Juvia?"

Gray felt a bolt of panic shoot through his body upon hearing those words come from Levy's mouth. He could never forgive himself if Juvia got hurt because of him.

Mira laughed as she responded, "Well Lisanna and her were out this morning and they ran into Castor Felorius on the street."

Gray sat down at the nearest table to where Levy was sitting, immensely curious at the conversation the two girls were having. Levy asked, "Who's that?"

MiraJane answered, "Oh he was just recently ranked as the top ten most eligible bachelors in all of Fiore. I've seen pictures of him, and on looks alone he'd make the list, not to mention his title and wealth. So anyway he accidentally bumped into Juvia and then when he looked at Juvia, Lisanna said he was instantly smitten."

Levy laughed and said, "Really"

MiraJane nodded and answered, "That's right Lisanna said that he couldn't take his eyes off of her and then he very boldly asked her to a formal ball tonight."

Gray was worried about Juvia, so he was glad to hear that she was physically all right, he then reassured himself mentally that she surely denied that guy's request as she was only interested in him.

Levy asked, "So surely Juvia shot him down since she only has eyes for Gray right?"

MiraJane laughed and said, "Well that's what Lisanna thought was going to happen but she was shocked when Juvia instantly agreed. She said that Juvia said something about being done with perverted beastly men who don't wear clothes and will jump on any woman who they can get their hands on."

Gray couldn't help but feel hurt as that comment was clearly aimed at him. He was also very suspicious of MiraJane's words, as he found it highly suspicious that they were talking about Juvia just as soon as he showed up at the guild.

Levy continued to talk as she asked, "Really, so Juvia has a date tonight."

MiraJane nodded enthusiasticaly and said, "She went shopping with Lisanna earlier, they picked out a gorgeous new dress, Lisanna is really excited that a man so polite and rich and handsome is interested in Juvia. He fits perfectly with the prim and proper look Juvia has. They'll make a perfect couple. I also heard that his father the Duke is in poor health and really wants to see his son get married, so Castor is going to be very aggressive to move things fast."

Levy laughed and said, "Wow being a Duke's son he might even ask her if she'll allow him to court her with the intent of marriage tonight. Juvia always told me she fantasized about a man very courteously asking her to be courted for marriage. She's so old fashioned it's funny."

MiraJane nodded, "Yea but she would look perfect as a Duchess"

Gray had enough and cut MiraJane off as he angrily said, "I know you know that I'm listening Mira, you can stop making up such a ridicoulous story just to make me jealous."

MiraJane laughed and smiled wide at Gray as she said, "It's not a story at all, Gray if you really don't believe me head to the ball at the Felorious Castle tonight and see for yourself."

Gray continued to spout off, "I'm not going to buy such crap Mira, anyway why would I care what Juvia does." With that he spun and stormed out of the guild.

MiraJane called out after him, "Please Gray I'm not lying, tonight might be your last chance so don't blow it."

Once Gray was out of the guild Levy and MiraJane started to giggle as Levy said, "I could almost see little puff of steams coming out of his head, I think your plan worked."

MiraJane nodded and said, "I hope so too I sent Juvia to that ball promising her Gray would come get her, I don't want to let her down, she deserves to be happy and Gray could use a real woman to make him happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Castor Felorious made his way down the grand staircase of his exquisite castle located just outside of Magnolia Town. He was dressed in a very formal tuxedo, and had a beautifully ornate sword and sheath strapped to his belt. His butler said, "You look quite dashing tonight sir."

Castor smiled and said, "Well thank you, I have to look good for my future wife."

The butler nodded and said, "Very good sir. The carriage will be out front in a few minutes, and Isaac (The head of security in the castle) is here to discuss arrangements for the ball."

The butler bowed and then ducked out of the room as a very small male wizard in a strange looking black and purple robe walked in and said, "Hello sir."

Castor stared intently at him and said, "Everything is prepared right?"

The small wizard nodded affirmatively.

Castor continued to question, "You have passed the picture of Gray Fullbuster to all of the guards and instructed them to ignore any attempts by him to disrupt the festivities. It is absolutely imperative that he appear tonight. "

Isaac nodded and answered, "Of course sir."

Castor then said, "Most importantly you are to let me know telepathically the moment he does enter the grounds."

Isaac answered "I understand sir; all will be carried out without fault."

Castor then said "Very good Isaac you are excused."

Isaac bowed and then ducked out of the room. Castor smiled as he looked at himself one more time in the mirror, he thought to himself "Damn I am handsome. I'm glad I look the part, tonight is going to be a very big night."

His butler entered the room again and said, "The carriage has arrived sir."

Castor turned around saying, "Thank you" and then he made his way out of the castle towards the carriage.

* * *

><p>Juvia stood looking at her reflection in the mirror in Lisanna's bedroom. The dress that they had picked out was very formal and long, but was backless and very low cut exposing all of her shoulders and a ridiculous amount of her cleavage. It was a shade of blue that perfectly complimented her hair. She also had on long gloves that matched the dress. Lisanna who was sitting on her bed smiled and said quite excitedly, "Wow Juvia. You look absolutely perfect; you are going to be the most beautiful woman there."<p>

Juvia blushed and answered timidly, "You really think so Lisanna? It is a very nice color, but Juvia is not sure if Juvia is ready. It shows a lot."

Lisanna giggled and said, "That's the point Juvia, we want your date to be able to not take his eyes off of you. That way when Gray walks in and sees his lustful stares towards you, he'll blow his cool."

Juvia looked down sadly and said, "I'm still not sure that Gray-sama will show up."

Lisanna smiled and walked over to Juvia lifting her head up and pointing it to stare directly into the mirror as she said, "Look at you Juvia, you are stunning. Just trust me, I'm your friend, I want you to be happy, I'm telling you Gray's going to come. It's all going to be fine."

Juvia asked the question that had been bothering her, "But this isn't really a date, isn't Juvia supposed to be a bodyguard?"

Lisanna giggled and said, "Oh yeah, don't worry too much there is going to be a ton of security. It really is just a precaution, and he did specify a female wizard to dress formally. So he probably was just shy and instead of getting a date normally he put in a request to Fairy Tail. He must know how hot all the ladies of Fairy Tail are and that includes you Juvia."

Juvia laughed a little bit as Lisanna continued, "So really just treat tonight like a first date, and just be a little extra cautious in case an assassin does show up. You are a powerful wizard I'm sure you will be fine."

Elfman knocked on the door and said, "The carriage is here girls?"

Lisanna let out a little excited squeal and said, "All right Juvia, here we go."

Juvia gave Lisanna a nervous and shy look and Lisanna gave her a quick hug and patted her on the back as she whispered, "It's all going to be great Juvia, just trust me and have fun."

Juvia pulled back and had some small tears in her eyes as she said, "Thank you Lisanna, Juvia is truly blessed to have such a good friend."

Lisanna beamed a wide grin and poked Juvia playfully on her shoulder and said, "Damn right Juvia, you better not forget that."

Juvia laughed again saying, "I don't think you'd let me." and then walked out the door of Lisanna's room and then the door of the Strauss house and saw the black haired very proper looking Castor Felorious in a tuxedo standing at the end of the walkway.

He took a step forward and bowed courteously in front of Juvia and said, "Hello, I am Castor Felorious and I must say that you look amazing Juvia Lockser."

Castor then took Juvia by the hand and gave it a very delicate and polite kiss, after which he said, "When I heard that it was Juvia Lockser that accepted my request, I breathed a sigh of relief, and embarrassingly I have to say I got some butterflies in my stomach. I knew that not only would I be perfectly safe but I would also be lucky enough to have the most beautiful woman in all of Magnolia and perhaps even Fiore on my arm."

Juvia blushed and gave a shy smile at Castor's comments. He held out his arm and she slid her arm through it as they walked towards the carriage. Castor continued, "I remembered seeing you at last year's Miss Fairy Tail contest, the moment you walked on to the stage no other woman could win in my eyes."

Juvia continued to blush as she thought maybe Lisanna was right about everything, her date did really seem to be quite pleased with Juvia being the wizard protecting him. Juvia decided to follow the rest of Lisanna's advice, and treat this like a date. Juvia said a very polite, "Thank you Castor-san."

Juvia didn't really want to be on a date with any man other than her Gray-sama, but this Duke's son was being very polite and nice, and while he was nowhere near as handsome as her Gray-sama (Since no one in the world was) he still seemed to make a somewhat adequate temporary substitute. Juvia also wanted to trust that Lisanna and MiraJane were right and that tonight would end in Gray going into a jealous rage at the thought of her with another man.

They reached the carriage and Castor lowered the steps and helped Juvia walk up them into it. He then followed her up and took a seat next to her. He smiled brightly at her and said, "I know I hired you to protect me, but I also have plenty of other security so I'm sure nothing will happen to me so just relax and treat tonight as if it were our first date. Maybe if I'm lucky enough next time I won't have to hire you to accompany me."

Juvia blushed again looking down and said, "That is very kind of you Castor-san, but Juvia wants to stay focused and make sure you are safe."

Castor laughed and said, "I would expect nothing less of a Fairy Tail wizard, professional to the end. Well no matter. I plan on having an excellent time tonight; it is a ball I am hosting after all. Just to warn you I love to dance, so I hope you brought your dancing shoes because if you plan on doing your best to protect me you'll need to be by my side at all times. That means your main duty tonight will be to make all the other man jealous of me when they see us gliding across the dance floor together."

Juvia continued to blush as she just hoped that one of those men would be Gray.

* * *

><p>It was early evening and Gray had spent the last several hours mindlessly wandering the streets of Magnolia. He didn't know what to do; he didn't want to believe what MiraJane had said about Juvia being on a date with this Castor guy. However, he had managed to get confirmation that there was indeed a formal ball at the Felorious Castle tonight, and also there was a rumor that the Duke's son would have a Fairy Tail wizard as his date.<p>

Gray had spent the entire afternoon being haunted by thoughts of other men kissing and touching Juvia. He had never really thought much about this, but now that it was a possibility he realized it pissed him off way more than Natsu ever could. If he was 100% sure that Juvia was actually going to be at this ball he would undoubtedly storm in there and, well he didn't actually know what he'd do but he was sure he'd figure it out when he got there.

The thing that really bothered him was that he still thought it was a very real possibility that MiraJane was playing a prank on him and showing up there in that situation would cause him more embarrassment than he dared to imagine. Suddenly walking down the street towards him he saw Natsu and Lisanna holding hands. He laughed a little bit as it was weird to see Natsu like this, but more pressing than busting Natsu's balls was seeing if he could get any reliable information, or see through the ruse, from Lisanna. Gray called out, "Hey Lisanna, stop I need to talk to you?"

Hearing Gray's voice Natsu and Lisanna both looked like they panicked a little and then they both quickly turned bright red as they let go of each others hands. Gray laughed again, as he thought that was just too adorable for words and on a normal night he would have laced into Natsu about holding hands with a girl, but right now he needed to talk to Lisanna.

Natsu yelled out, "Hey Perv, why do you need to talk to Lisanna?"

Gray snorted defiantly answering, "Why is that any of your concern flame brain, I just need to talk to her in a private about something."

Natsu yelled back, "Hey man if you want to talk to my g.." Then Natsu blushed and looked to his side at Lisanna whose eyes very briefly caught Natsu's before she let out an embaressed giggle as she blushed and looked down to the ground.

Gray smiled as he watched the two of them, he was actually glad to see Natsu and Lisanna like this, as much as he fought with Natsu he couldn't deny that Natsu was one of his closest friends. Ever since they were little kids Natsu and Lisanna looked so cute together and seeing them slowly walking the path of love made him very happy for his guild mates. It also made him jealous, and made him think about how maybe he really did want to be more than friends with Juvia. Gray demanded again, "C'mon Lisanna it's important, it will only take a few minutes."

Natsu barked back, "I don't know if I feel comfortable with a weirdo like you having a private word with.."

Lisanna punched Natsu in the side and said, "Since when did you decide who I can talk to."

Natsu snapped back, "Hey Lisanna that hurt, why'd you do that?"

Lisanna smiled a gigantic grin. She was excited by how stupidly over protective Natsu was being and also couldn't wait to hear what Gray had to say as she was confident it had to do with Juvia's date tonight. She said "Sure Gray I'll talk to you." She pointed to a spot a little further back down the road and said, "How about over there away from Natsu?"

Natsu screamed, "What Lisanna, but the guy's not even wearing pants."

Gray looked down at his bare legs surprised to see that Natsu was right, he must have once again subconciously taken them off at some point. He silently cursed, "Damn you Ur and this weird stripping habit you gave me."

Lisanna then retorted back as she grabbed Gray by the arm, "If I want to talk to Gray without pants on that's my business."

All of the color drained from Natsu's face as those words sunk into his ears. He looked too stunned to reply. Lisanna giggled at his antics and ran over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she said, "You know I didn't mean it like that Natsu, just go on ahead to the festival at the park I'll catch up to you in a few minutes."

The kiss on his cheek seemed to reenergize Natsu so he said with a big smile, "Ok Lisanna, I'll go buy us some sweets." He then grunted as intimidatingly as possible and gave Gray a look that said do anything strange and I'll kill you.

Gray just ignored him and said very loudly as Natsu turned away, "I do have to say that you look really good tonight Lisanna, the moonlight really makes you shine."

Natsu turned back angry and disturbed by Gray's comment and was met by Lisanna staring at him with a look that said "follow me and that kiss you just got on the cheek will have to last the rest of your life." So Natsu just grunted annoyed and stormed off towards the park.

Once Gray was confident that Natsu was out of earshot he turned to Lisanna and said as casually as possible, (Which he failed at miserably) "So I heard a rumor that there's a ball at Felorious Castle tonight and Juvia was invited."

Lisanna decided to play it cool like Gray was failing at as she answered, "Yea, we went to pick out a dress earlier, she was really excited, the Duke's son asked her to be his date. He was so handsome, she said it was like a dream come true."

Lisanna then took out the picture she had snapped earlier of Juvia all done up in her gown and showed it to Gray as she said, "Look at her; doesn't she look radiant?"

Gray swallowed hard as he looked at the picture and how flawless Juvia looked. She was always beautiful, but when she really tried she took it to a level he didn't know existed until he met her. Lisanna laughed in her head as she watched the way Gray stared down at the picture and she decided to play a little more as she said, "By the way he was looking at her when he picked Juvia up I wouldn't be surprised if Castor was head over heels for her by the end of the night."

Gray stared on mesmerized by the picture for a few more seconds before he snapped out of it and said, "Oh well thanks Lisanna, I'll be heading off now."

Gray then turned around and wandered off in a daze away from Lisanna. Lisanna just laughed again happy that her plan seemed to be working. She just hoped that the little shove she gave Gray would finally be enough to get him off his ass and make the move the whole guild had been waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. I actually in the past couple days have changed my mind completely about the direction of this story, I think it's a lot better than my original plan. I also decided to have more Natsu and Lisanna going forward, as Lisanna is my favorite pairing with Natsu but I don't have a good idea for their own story at the moment so I'll get my NaLi writing fix in this one. Anyway next chapter is the ball; the plot really is going to kick into gear now. Thanks for reading and as always I'd love to hear your thoughts. Matryoshka475 I am sorry to say run on sentences is one of my shortcomings as a writer, and even when I attempt to fix it they show up anyway. I hope you still enjoy and I try to do my best. Thanks again for all the reviews and support, I'm glad so many people seem to like this <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Lisanna walked off towards the park with a bounce in her step and a gigantic grin. She could tell by the look on Gray's face that her plan to make him jealous was working. She was also happy that she got the bonus of watching Natsu get jealous about her going to talk to Gray. She let out a small giggle as she remembered Natsu almost calling her his girlfriend. She knew that she was going to have to work on him so next time he'd say it without choking up and blushing.

Lisanna made her way down the steps of the South Gate Park and looked around for Natsu. After walking around for a little bit she eventually spotted him standing outside of a tent talking to Cana. Lisanna felt a small pang of jealousy. She knew that Cana and Natsu had been friends for years, and that nothing was going on between them, but still Lisanna was a little wary of Cana. She really had nothing against Cana, but she couldn't help but be annoyed at her for how much she upset Juvia, even if it was indirectly. Also Cana was MiraJane's closest friend in Fairy Tail and from what Lisanna had heard from her sister the brunette booze hound was by far and wide the most sexually adventurous and experienced girl in their age group in the guild.

Lisanna felt a little intimidated by that. She was still nervous about just holding hands with Natsu. Now that Gray was moving on towards Juvia, what if Cana set her sights on Natsu. It was bad enough dealing with the weird relationship Erza had with Natsu. Not to mention the fact that Lucy was always around him.

Lisanna never really liked Edolas Lucy because of the way she picked on that wimpy Natsu over there, but Lucy over here was different. In all honesty if it was only about her, Lisanna would have to say that Lucy was a fun and interesting guild mate and friend. Lucy over here however was far too close with Lisanna's Natsu. The two almost always went on missions together, and Lisanna heard stories about Natsu barging into Lucy's bedroom all the time, which made her uneasy and envious.

Lisanna was fairly confident in Natsu's feelings for her, but she had just returned from Edolas, and didn't know how far she was ready to go so quickly with him. A girl like Cana could be tempting to most guys, just look at Gray. Lisanna shook her head trying to dispel her doubts as she thought to herself Natsu wasn't like that. He was as sweet and loyal as a girl could want their boyfriend to be, the only trouble was Lisanna wasn't sure if he was her boyfriend.

Lisanna walked up to the two of them and heard them both laughing as Cana punched Natsu on the arm. Natsu turned as she approached and then said, "Hey Lisanna, what did that freaky ice pervert want?"

Lisanna looked at Cana, annoyed that she had touched Natsu, and then turned back towards Natsu. She decided that she didn't really want to talk about Gray in front of Cana and also wanted to make Natsu a little jealous so she said playfully, "That's between me and him Natsu."

Natsu groaned a little and then eyed Lisanna up and down asking, "He didn't do anything weird did he?"

Lisanna and Cana both laughed as Lisanna shook her head no. Cana said, "Oh well you guys should head out on your date, don't let me get in the way."

Natsu blushed as she said that and Lisanna grabbed onto his arm as she said, "That's a great idea Cana."

Lisanna waved and said, "Later, Cana."

Cana called off and chuckled as she said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do guys, but that still leaves you a whole hell of a lot of room."

Natsu and Lisanna walked off away further in to the park as Lisanna asked, "What were you guys laughing about?"

Natsu said, "Nuh-uh I'm not saying until you tell me what Gray wanted."

Lisanna decided to play around with Natsu a little more so she answered, "Oh nothing really, just the two of us are going to go out for dinner tomorrow night and then a moonlight walk since he said I'm the prettiest girl in all of Fairy Tail."

Natsu stopped dead in his tracks a shocked look on his face. He said, "You and Gray? But I wanted you to come over and have dinner with me and Happy."

Lisanna fought back a giggle at how sad he looked. Natsu looked down crestfallen and continued, "I thought you were. Well I guess not."

Lisanna started to feel a little bad about teasing Natsu so she squeezed his arm tight and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she said, "I was just kidding Natsu, he just wanted to ask me a couple questions about Juvia. There are only two guys in the guild I want to see on a date tomorrow you and."

Natsu started getting fired up as he heard her say there was another guy and so he cut her off saying, "Who's the other guy; Gajeel? I'll beat the crap out of him. You are coming to my place tomorrow."

Lisanna laughed and then gave him a playful poke as she smiled wide and said, "No silly it's you and Happy, my husband and son."

Natsu smiled remembering their times in that cottage when Happy was just born, and then getting a little bolder he said, "Well I'm not your husband, but maybe we could start a little smaller and I could be your boyfriend?"

Natsu looked at her hopefully as Lisanna let out an excited screech and she screamed, "Definitely Natsu, I've wanted you to be my boyfriend since the moment I got back."

Natsu smiled and then pulled Lisanna in for a hug and spun her around in excitement. When he finally put her down he leaned in for a kiss which she happily returned.

* * *

><p>Gray hopped over the walls of Felorious Castle. He was surprised by how lax the security was. He could have sworn one of the guards saw him, but then the guy just turned around and walked away like a blind idiot.<p>

Gray still had no idea exactly what he was going to do. He really hoped that this was all a joke that MiraJane was playing on him, cause that would mean that Juvia wasn't really on a date with some other guy. He felt terrible, just thinking about Juvia with another guy had been driving him crazy all day. He supposed that he always took for granted that she would be around, but now he was seriously worried that he may have blown his chance.

Gray had been miserable all day just with the thoughts of her and someone else. He couldn't imagine how much he must have hurt her when she saw him actually with Cana. He still didn't know what he was going to do if he saw her inside of the castle, but he knew that he had to stop this other dude from getting any funny ideas. He recognized that he had no right to feel this way, but Juvia was his dammit and he was going to let her, and the rest of the world know it.

He approached the entrance and saw that there were several guards posted there. Gray was willing to cause a scene, but he couldn't afford to do it at the front door. His eyes scanned the castle and he noticed a large window about fifteen feet up that appeared to be open on the side nearest him. He slumped off to the side silently. He then double checked to make sure no one was approaching and once he was certain that he was alone he made some ice make stairs leading up to the window.

Gray climbed the stairs and entered the castle through the window. He then dissipated the stairs so that no one would notice. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see a patrol of two guards walking his way, but before they saw him they turned off in another direction. He laughed at how pathetic the security in this castle was.

Gray's ears picked up the sound of music coming from up ahead of him and he realized that must be the ball. He swallowed hard. This was the moment of truth, it was now or never. He had waited long enough; it was time to step up to the plate and make Juvia his.

* * *

><p>Juvia had to admit that for a mission this was somewhat fun. Castor had kept his word and they had been spending most of the night on the dance floor; drawing the attention of most of the crowd. He was an excellent dancer and also very mannered and polite, really the perfect companion at a magical ball.<p>

Juvia however still wished that it was Gray-sama who was twirling her around the room. Though he didn't fit in with the crowd, and he certainly would not have been as dignified as Castor, he still would have been Gray Fullbuster; the world's only perfect man. They had been at the ball for several hours now, and while in the beginning Juvia was highly hopeful that MiraJane and Lisanna were right about Gray coming, her hopes began to diminish with each passing minute.

The music slowed down and Castor pulled Juvia in tight to him. He smiled at her, he was quite glad that she was the woman fated to be his wife. Not only was she beautiful and a powerful wizard, but she also had had an elegance and gracefulness that would match perfectly with being a duchess. He had thoroughly enjoyed himself, and was quite proud of all the jealous glances all of the guests at the ball had been shooting at him and his lovely partner. There was one last piece that had to fall in to place for tonight to be everything he had hoped for and that was for Gray Fullbuster to show up and act like the hot headed Fairy Tail wizard everyone knew him to be.

The second that thought was out of his mind, Castor's next thought was interrupted by a telepathic message from his head of security which said, "Sir, Gray Fullbuster has entered the castle and is on his way towards the ball room."

Castor grinned, his plan would either be a triumph or a failure now and he felt a shudder of excitement run through his body. He continued to slow dance with Juvia as he stared down at her intently and said, "You have been a most wonderful date tonight lady Juvia Lockser, an absolute perfect companion."

Juvia blushed a little and said, "Thank you, Juvia has also had a wonderful time Castor-san."

Castor then continued, "I believe you are about to get what you want, which will allow me to get what I want, so please excuse my rude behavior for the next minute."

Juvia's face twisted with a confused look as she did not understand what Castor's words meant at all. She then was shocked to feel one of his hands slide away from her waist and forcefully grab her ass and pull her very tight into him. Juvia was stunned, she didn't understand why when he had been a perfect gentleman all night he suddenly was groping her like a pervert. Juvia said, "Castor-san what is this.."

Juvia's words were cut off as Castor crashed his lips down on hers and then moved his other hand to the back of her head pulling her into him.

Gray had just entered the ballroom and his eyes scanned it and locked on Juvia and Castor. He felt like a sword had been stabbed through his chest as he saw their lips locked, but then he realized Juvia seemed to be struggling against it. He looked and saw the guy's hands fondling her, which caused something inside him to snap. He ran over towards them shouting, "Get your fucking hands off her you creep."

Castor let go and turned towards Gray with a confident smile as Juvia turned towards him all flustered and confused as she rambled, "Gray-sama, it's not like that Juvia. He just, Juvia didn't know what was happening."

Gray stormed past Juvia staring daggers at the young noblemen as he continued, "I don't care how rich you are. No one touches my woman like that, I'm going to make you pay."

Gray then punched Castor as hard as he could in the face. Castor fell to the ground the grin never leaving his face. Gray then grabbed Juvia by the wrist, and Juvia felt her heart explode in joy. Lisanna and MiraJane were right, Gray did care about her. Then her mind focused on what he just said, "My woman. My woman. My woman." Gray just called Juvia his woman, it was like one of her dreams happening right in front of her, only this time it was real. Juvia had never been more happy. Hearts appeared in her eyes and she fainted on the spot.

Gray looked over towards Juvia as he felt her go limp in his grasp, but then his mind snapped back towards Castor as he heard the nobleman shout, "Everyone arrest him. Gray Fullbuster is the assassin hired to kill me."

Gray was shocked by those words, and then he felt about twenty palace guards surround him as well as a few members of the Magic Council detention corps all pointing weapons at him as Gray in a state of confusion asked, "Wait. I'm the what?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no Gray's getting arrested. If you hadn't figured it out by now Castor Felorious is the villain of the story and we will learn more about his evil plan and intentions towards Juvia in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.<strong>


End file.
